


Kinktober Third: Eleven

by KabochaKitsune



Series: Kinktober 2019 [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: (kinda), Anal Fingering, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Roronoa Zoro, Clones, Counting, Dom/sub Undertones, Edging, Established Relationship, F/M, Femdom, Fingerfucking, Foot Jobs, Held Down, Immobilization, Inappropriate Use of Akuma no Mi | Devil Fruit Powers, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Kissing, Licking, Multiple Appendages, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Prostate Massage, Sweat, Teasing, There's A Tag For That
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-12-01 21:13:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20900957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KabochaKitsune/pseuds/KabochaKitsune
Summary: One thing can get Zoro to sweat more than he does in the gym. Well, one person.





	Kinktober Third: Eleven

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober, or, how many het ships can I add to my works in 31 days.
> 
> [That Kinktober Generator](https://corsetsandlemons.tumblr.com/post/187862017291/the100kinkmeme-hello-soon-will-be-the-holiest), Day 3: Edging.

A drop of sweat quivered on the tip of Zoro's nose. Another trickled from his hairline down to the corner of his brow, breaking apart on the hairs there and sluicing a thinner line down the side of his face. He couldn't wipe away the damp, just shook his head a little to stop the first droplet tickling at his skin. It fell to his stomach, much less noticeable as it joined the rest of the sheen there.

While _he_ couldn't touch his face, his partner certainly could, and he glowered into deep brown eyes as she kissed the tip of his nose, not a peck but a soft little circle of lips (and a flick of tongue), removing the layer of sweat and therefore slowing the beading-up for a bit.

"Mm, it seemed as though that was distracting you." As though he'd asked her a question aloud. "Better with a little respite, hm?"

"Uh-huh." His voice was flat.

Again, she knew what he was thinking without his having to voice it, her eyes closing with the pleased warmth of her smile and the softness of a little laugh. "Of course, I also like the way you taste."

There was no opportunity for a further response than a yell, the swordsman's head snapping back as her hot, slick mouth circled the head of his cock and gave an identical _kiss_, that soft circle and pull away, taking a mouthful of leaking pre with it.

"Fuck," he murmured, dropping his head against his upper arm and breathing hard.

"Not yet," Robin responded with another smile, still so close he could smell the jasmine on her breath. The other mouth licked up his whole length this time, dragging most of the thick stream of pre with it, as two fingers quirked inside him to nudge his prostate for the umpteenth time. His whole body jerked, thigh muscles clenching, teeth gritting, and his reward was a longer close of mouth over cock, drinking up the new dribbles from his tip; a firm fucking from those fingers, stretching the ring of muscle and curling with each thrust to press against the sweet spot that made his breath come in loud gasps, peppered with noises of helpless need.

"Shit... shit, _Robin_ -"

That hand and that mouth pulled away immediately, another set of fingers circling the base of his cock and tightening. Zoro's teeth gritted so hard Robin wondered not for the first time how they didn't crack with the force, and his entire body shuddered from tip to toe.

"Count."

"_God_. One..."

Only when he reached ten - taking a good twenty-five seconds - did her fingers release, and he groaned as another rush of pre flowed down his head and shaft.

"How many is that, now?"

"Eight," he murmured, the word sticky in his mouth.

"So close," she smiled, kissing his chin with her true mouth while another one of her sprouted ones bit firmly at his neck. His groan was loud through an open mouth when two hands, bloomed from his ribs, pinched firmly at his nipples. "Two more, and then the third."

He nodded, not trusting his voice, especially not when the arch of a foot dragged its way up his slick length, toes curling and massaging at the head.

"Or should we do another eleven for the month as well?"

The shake of Zoro's head was violent, convulsive. "No - no, no, let me - you damn sadist -"

Her laugh in response was merry, beautiful, and dark.

"Of course. My treat."

He was half-surprised at his own ability to return the real kiss she gave him this time, tongue slicking with the one - shit, no, two - she pressed into his mouth. He moaned into hers as the slickened fingers returned, rubbing at his hole before easing back inside.

"Happy birthday, swordsman-san," Robin purred against his lips as she pulled back.

"Fuh," he mumbled. "When do I get to hear you use my name?"

"When you get to come, obviously."

All he could do was nod, once, almost drunkenly. "Sure..."

"'Sure'?"

"...Thanks..."

Their next kiss was sweet, the fingers on his chest easing off from their pinches to draw circles around areolae as her lips caressed his. "You're welcome."

**Author's Note:**

> Want to support what I do? Find me on other sites through my [carrd](https://kabochakitsune.carrd.co/)!


End file.
